Falling During the Night
by dearbella
Summary: A look into Shane's mind on pages 199-201 of Fall of Night, including a bit of lemons from my own mind. Rated M for mild lemons and profanity. (Only a one-shot. May add an epilogue of the whole story)


"So," I whispered. "Here we are."

"Yes. Here we are." Claire kept her eyes on me as I did the same, her eyes lingering over every piece of me. I was just happy to see her up close, even if I was wanted by the cops. They wouldn't catch me, they never did. She stepped closer until she had to tilt her head up to look at me. Her eyes were full of sadness, no doubt because I'd come here to watch her. I didn't give her the freedom she so badly deserved.

I took in a breath, held it for five seconds before I asked what I needed to. "Claire… We're both in the same place, but… are we still together?"

I kept holding my next breath while she hesitated. I could already see myself without her. Killed by vampires or in jail, a horrible drunk, lonely, and working a dead-end job. So just like my dear ol' dad.

Then she finally spoke, "I want to be. Do you?" She didn't want to leave me. Oh, thank god!

"I can safely say there is nothing I want more in my life," I blurted out, a bit ashamed of how lame and desperate that sounded. "Problem is, you have to want it, too. Both magnets have to attracts." I knew Claire would get a kick out of the only science I knew.

"Opposite poles." She smiled and continued closer, pressing our chests together. I slowly put my arms around Claire's waist. I didn't know how she'd react. I didn't want to risk losing her by moving too fast. She smiled while saying, "We could talk all day about magnetism and poles and the Pauli exclusion principle and spin glass effect, or I could just do something about it."

Okay, I'll admit it. I'm not a smart guy. I didn't understand a word of what she'd said, but the tone she used just gave my manly functions the tingles.

Claire rose on her tiptoes and kissed me. My fucking god, she could kiss. I felt my whole body sag into her, my thoughts of our demise completely gone from my head. I let out a low, gentle laugh to let her know I'd paid attention to what she'd said. "I love it when you talk dirty physics," I chuckled out.

I picked her up and then we were down on Pete's bed. Claire would later tell me the best sex we'd ever had was in Boston. What, with Claire's laughter and seeing her so up close again. I agree with her.

She straddled me, then kissed me again. It was sweeter this time and I could tell in my gut she was the only girl I ever wanted. I always knew that. I'd missed this so badly I'd ached. I'd cried myself to sleep without Claire, but I would never tell her that. I'd been craving her kisses and her fingers on my chest and in my hair. My hands were on her shoulders and then slowly moved up her neck, to stroke her cheeks. Claire's small, dainty fingers unzipped my hoodie and she pulled up my T-shirt. I flung the hoodie to the ground, then shivered at the cold air. I pressed my exposed chest to her covered stomach. I sighed while her hands roamed over my abs and up to my pecs. Her hands were warm and soft and smooth, as always. Somehow, everything she was doing felt ten times better than it ever had when we were in Morganville.

I grabbed her collar where the buttons began and she sat up. "Mind if I help you with this? Because I think I need to see what you're wearing under there." I gave a small smirk.

She smiled and pushed my hand away while unbuttoning the first one. "There," she teased. "How's that?"

"I think I need at least…" I looked at her shirt. "How many buttons do you have? Six more."

She bit my lower lip and the fire in my pants only grew. "Only if you take off the shirt."

I ripped the shirt off my body so fast I got whiplash. I was a bit nervous for Claire to see the bruises. I looked like multi-colored grapes. I laid back and looked up at her when she caught her breath.

"You're turn," I whispered heavily, as I put my hands behind my head. "Six buttons."

"Five?"

"Only if you don't want to keep that last one on the shirt."

She grinned and started unbuttoning. One at a time, so slowly I could the monster inside me just aching to get out and just fuck her brains out. I tensed, fighting him off. I was going to hold him in because this was a happy moment for us. I didn't want to rush it by going insane on her. Finally, the shirt was on the floor and I was face-to-face with a new bra.

"Pretty," I commented. My voice had the monster's tone and it felt good to let him roll off my tongue. "I guess I have to see if that bra has a matching set of panties."

It did.

Neither of them stayed on very long, though.

**(Here's the good part. I made up completely. NSFW!)**

Claire looked down at me and a small smile crossed her lips. She ran her hands up my stomach, to him chest, around my shoulders... I flinched when she finally touched my cheeks because my face was still swollen and sore. Her hands froze there, trying to make sure I was alright. I gave a grin, assuring her.

She continued to finger every bruise, hesitating when I winced. The pain wasn't too bad, but I'm only human. She didn't need to know that being rejected by her would be like being beaten up a million times in a row.

When I'd finally had enough, I leaned toward her shoulders and took a bra strap between my teeth. I slowly slid it down her arm, kissing my way back up and over to the other strap. A few innocent moans from Claire let me know I was on the right, steady train to Pussyville. I reached around behind her back and unsnapped her bra. She tossed it to the floor and I was now face-to-face with her beautiful, luscious... arms?!

She had her arms folded over her chest.

"Are we really ready to go back into this?" she mumbled, doubt evident in her voice. Claire looked into my eyes and I saw tears in hers.

I pulled her into my chest and rubbed her back. I made a hushing noise and kissed her forehead. "Claire, I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm ready to jump back into this because I love you. Remember when we were taking down the draug? I'm still offering that crappy marriage proposal. I say crappy because there was no ring or romance involved."

Claire looked up at me. "It's _is _still on the table, right?" She wiped the tears from one and smiled.

I nodded vigorously. I'm surprised my head didn't fall off. "Claire, I'm yours and yours forever."

Her smile grew wider and she kissed me passionately. I couldn't resist kissing back and the monster inside me raged, bringing my hands to Claire's ass. She gave a small whimper and pressed her naked chest against mine. I smirked, squeezing my hands around her denim-covered rear.

Another moan. God, I was in heaven now!

I unbuttoned her jeans and shoved a hand down the back. The satin feel of her panties set me on edge. I ground my problem into her thigh, making her eyes follow my actions.

She rolled onto the bed and unbuttoned my pants, kissing my stomach lightly. They were off in seconds, as were my boxers. That left Claire looking straight at my erect, ten inch, thick cock. She licked her lips, then whispered lustfully. "Need help with that?"

I smiled. "Feel free, but I'm not sure your mouth will- Oh god!" While I'd been talking, she'd decided to just take it into her mouth and deep throat suddenly. My fingers fisted in her hair and I groaned lightly. She smirked and began bobbing up and down fast.

So everyone thinks Claire is this nerdy, closed-in little girl. Well, she is, but in the bedroom... She's so much more.

She pulled away from my dick and began licking and teasing the head. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my skull, then flutter closed.

"Claire," I panted, "I can't take this anymore..." I opened my eyes to see she'd taken her pants off and was about to take off the panties. "Oh, so they are a matching set."

The color of her cheeks then was too cute and radiant. I pulled her into my lap and kissed from her lips down to her breasts, sucking on each nipple in turn. Moans and gasps came from Claire as I played with them. I finally had enough and began pulling her panties down.

Her womanhood was perfect: tightly, always the right amount of juice, and shaved bare. I delicately rubbed two fingers over her clit, watching her body jerk in pleasure for me. She bit my neck and I growled low in my throat. I shoved the two fingers into suddenly, making her cry out. I smirked and latched onto one of her nipples again, fingering her ruthlessly.

"Oh! Shane!" she moaned, gripping fists full of my hair. "Oh god!"

I grinned and flipped us over so she was on the bottom. My fingers were out of her, lubing myself up. I was prepared for this, even though I had no condom. I aligned my dick with her hole and shot forward. The sounds of our skin slapping together and becoming one for the first time in a long time gave me shivers.

Claire's own beautiful face contorted in blissful pleasure made me know I was doing it right. "S-Shane," she whispered breathlessly. "I-I love you."

"I love you, too," I soothed, peppering kisses all over her face. I began to thrust in and out, hoping I wouldn't have to pull out for the big finish.

Claire and I had briefly talked about getting married and having kids, but it's something we both wanted. We would both come to regret that decision and the decision I'd made that night. Bringing a child into Morganville... That alone made us bad parents.


End file.
